Serena's Night
by Dimmu BorgirCradle of Filth
Summary: Everyone gets one night that turns out to be special, one night with their love ones. Well it’s Serena’s turn. After dating the man of her dreams, the time has come for that special night. But there’s one thing that’s stopping her. Will she be abl


Serena's Night   
Rating: R (slight lemon, not really happening)   
Disclaimer: As ya'll probably know, if ya didint then you're a dumbass, I don't own none of the characters in this fic.   
Author Notes: Yo, this is for all them Serena fans. I came up wit the idea a while ago. At first I was think'n maybe it should be Raye but naw, since Serena has this special place in my heart (cough) I made it a Serena fic.   
Neways ya'll, guess who the guy Serena is wit. Oh ya, and there will be a lesson to this at the end.   
Word Life! After a wonderful and expensive dinner, Serena and her date went on a walk to the park under the shinning moonlight. When they were on a bridge that went over a small pond, they stopped to gaze at each other's eyes. Serena knew this was the perfect night of her life. She was having a blast and wished it wouldn't end. Her boyfriend looked at her, bending down to give her a kiss on the lips. Once it was over, the question Serena had been dieing to hear the whole time she was on the date was spoken. "Want to go to my house?" her boyfriend asked. Serena's heart pounded as the words fell out of his mouth. She smiled widely at him before taking his arm. "Yes!" she squealed, happier than ever. After a long walk, they finally reached a large house. When they approached his porch Serena's boyfriend stopped and pulled a white flower off a near bush. He gave it to Serena. "This is so pretty… thank you!" Serena kissed him on the cheek with thankfulness. He smiled and kissed her on the forehead before whispering in her ear. "Indeed the flower is pretty but you are the most beautiful flower that has ever bloomed in this world," he said, making Serena redden like a tomato. He opened the front door and had Serena go inside first, into his warm house. Taking off her jacket, it allowed Serena's date to see her curves. After locking the front door he approached her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I had a dream about this night," Serena whispered while he ran his hand down her back, aiming for her ass to feel its shape. "Let's make that dream of yours come true," he said, bringing her upstairs to his bedroom. As they went inside his room, Serena turned to catch her date unbuttoning his shirt. He walked towards her to put his arms around her waist again. And the wonderful night Serena planed for began. He started to give her butterfly kisses on her neck, making Serena let out a soft moan. Suddenly, she pulled away from him. "What's wrong?" he asked her, confused with her behavior. Serena did not reply back. Instead, she smiled and took off her sweater. She was soon standing before him with her bra on. Moving toward her, his hand began to unfasten her bra strap. Once her breasts were revealed, they laid down on the bed while he took off her skirt. Serena was getting hotter and hotter by the second. She was so excited, she couldn't wait. Tonight was the night she was finally going to do it. And she was going to do it with the love of her life. Her boyfriend was now taking off her red heart grandma underwear. When they were off he threw them on the floor, forgotten. Serena looked at him with eyes of desire. They both knew that this would be their first time. And Serena knew that he was hers. Taking a pack out of his drawer, her date opened it and took out a condom. There was a full moon that night, lighting the dark skies with its ray. An owl sat on a branch that was on a tree nearby the open window of Serena and her boyfriend's love making room. "Are you ready?" Serena's boyfriend asked. Serena gripped onto his shoulders. "Let's do it!" The owl's yellow eyes looked into the landscape, hoping to catch a mouse for dinner. "Hoot… Hoot-hoot," the owl spoke in its language. That was until he heard a fart coming from the close by room. Because the smell was so strong, the owl died from the terrible stink. The poor nocturnal bird that did not intend to die so soon fell off the branch and landed on the ground with a thud. Serena's eyes that were closed tightly a second ago, waiting for the pain to come and go, opened her eyes wide. She still had her virginity because her lover didn't go all the way through. To tell the sad truth, he didn't even go in yet. The moment his "friend" went near her, she farted. The smell was horrible and Serena knew her boyfriend was disgusted. All hope was lost for her. "Oh no! I'm so sorry!" she apologized, feeling tears burn in her eyes. The smell was still present but her boyfriend tried his best to not inhaul it, even though it was impossible. "It's alright, I don't mind," he said, even though he was telling a lie. "Let's continue?" Nodding, Serena braced herself for another try. But shockingly, it happened again. When her boyfriend went near her, she farted. This time though it was louder, stunk a thousand more than the first, and was deadly. "Oh my god!" Serena screamed, seeing her boyfriend's eyes pop out and fall backwards. "Holly shit!" he cursed, getting up from the bed and covering his snout. He ran to the open window to get fresh air but found out that the air was also contaminated by Serena's extremely smelly gas. Serena was about to cry again. "I'm so sorry!" she cried loudly, knowing that her chance with him was over. But again, her boyfriend turned to her. Serena wasn't able to see it but her mate's face was a mix of green and blue, from holding in his breath and the horror-struck sick feeling he felt. "It's alright Serena," he tried to say. "No fart is going to stop me!" And he went back on the bed and positioned himself again. Going closer to her, he was just a half an inch away when, "Ppppttt!" Serena screamed. Again her reeking gas came out of her rear, this time stronger than ever. The reason Serena screamed was because the fart was so intense it had blown her boyfriend off the bed and slamming hard into the wall before sliding down to the ground with a loud thump. The shape of his body was engraved on the wall. Later, the police came and discovered that Traize Marques was dead. They were not sure what had killed him but they knew that someone must have slammed him hard on the wall, enough to kill him and enough to leave a mark. After it was investigated, they discovered that Traze was really poisoned with some kind of gas. The type was still a mystery. Although a scientist did come up with an idea that the gas was actually fart. But this only proved him to be a mad man and was put in jail for such a dumb thing. When the police where searching the room of Traize to find some evidence, they found a red-heart grandma underwear under a chair. They suspected that the girl he was making love to killed him. But they would never get the girl. Because of her cowardly personality, Serena fled, hiding from the world. She would never try to have sex because of this event. Far off into the mountains lived an old woman with long purple hair and green eyes. She gazed into her crystal ball as she watched Serena walk in the forest alone. She smiled, knowing a pack of hungry wolves were near by. "Hehehe, that stupid moron. She should know by now that I put a fart curse on her!" It was true. Because Serena was titled one of the most annoying characters in anime life to ever walk the planet, she had put a curse on her to save any man that was paired with the meatball-head by foolish Serena fans. Every time an opposite sex's organ was a half an inch away from hers, she would unleash her horrible smell. And like Traize and the poor owl, they could end up dead. Author Notes: Now, didint ya'll like that? I sure as hell did! Thousands of thanks to Aino Yuy aka Usagi-Hater for proofread'n my shit.   
Oh ya, wanna noe the lesson in this story? Thereiz lots of them.   
1) Don't be foolish and fuck a moron (Traize)   
2) Serena has a deadly fart   
3) Don't go hunt'n near Serena and her boyfriend's room when they're about to make love (Owl)   
Before I go, I'll let ya all know this. I noe all ya Serena fans are gonna want this fic down. But I did'n violate any rules. But if the fic is tak'n off for some reason, except that the FF.net owners are assholes, then no matter. I still got my point out to the lots of ya jackass Serena supporters. And plus, Aino liked it so much, she'll be postin it on her site when she got the time.   
Now there are three categories with a choice ya can decide. Ya could be:   
1. A fucked up dick-head (my personally favorite name for Serena that Aino thought up) fan and flame, showing even more that you're dumb shit.   
2. An anti-dick-head fan (right on yo!) and enjoyed the ficcie. Ya would then review   
3. A fraud that pretends to not like dick-head when ya do and yet flame cuz it's "morally" wrong.   
Pick then get the hell outa here ya'll! 


End file.
